DWMA's brand new Meister and Weapon Soul Eater's little Sister?
by Luna Schlee
Summary: What happens when a three star meister and weapon enroll into the DWMA and also happen to know Soul? Not to mention, one of them is his little sis? All hell is gonna break loose that's what!
1. Chapter 1

A girl with pure white hair walked up the steps to the DWMA with a faint eagerness.

"Hurry up, Juli!"

"Spirit, calm down!"

Her Meister, Juli Nirus, ran up behind her. The black haired Meister panted, unable to keep up with her Weapon.

Maka and Soul were walking to class when Maka flinched. Soul looked at her.

"What's up?"

"Soul!"

The white haired girl squashed Soul in a hug and he yelped.

"Holy crap! So not cool!"

The girl backed off, hands behind her back. Her pure silver eyes stared at him creepily. He recognized her.

"Spirit Stealer?"

"I figured you of all people would recognize me, Big Brother."

"You look good."

"So do you, Soul Eater."

Maka looked at her Weapon curiously. Soul noticed the book in her hand and flinched.

"Uh, Maka, meet my younger sister, Spirit."

Spirit smiled, showing perfect white teeth. Maka smiled and held her hand out.

"I'm Maka Albarn."

"Spirit "Stealer" Evans."

Spirit shook her hand and looked around for Juli. Her Meister ran up beside her, panting.

"Sheesh, slow down next time."

"Juli, long time, no see." Soul greeted

"Hey, Soul."

"YAHOO!"

BlackStar ran down the hall at top speeds, Subaki behind him.

"BlackStar, slow down."

"No way! I wanna see the new kid!"

Soul and Maka moved out of the way and BlackStar ran into Spirit. She fell back, groaning.

"Watch it, Whitey."

"Um, BlackStar, you might wanna apologize." Soul said

"Why? I'm awesome!"

Spirit got up, her skirt swishing.

"Juli."

"Right."

"That's why." Soul coughed

Spirit changed into a black and white bow, Juli holding it tightly. BlackStar grinned. Juli plucked the string, sending an arrow at his feet. BlackStar laughed.

"You can't-"

Juli landed a kick in his chest, sending his flying into the wall. Spirit transformed back into a human, grinning. She high-fived Soul, who was smirking.

"Nice job, Sis. Nice kick, Juli."

BlackStar got up, neck bent at a funny angle.

"Ya…hoo…"

Spirit kicked him the groin and BlackStar felt a crunch. He was groaning on the ground, holding his manhood. Subaki kneeled beside him, sighing. Soul laughed, clutching his stomach.

"I've missed that!" he howled

Spirit blushed, smiling. Subaki dragged BlackStar to the nurse, BlackStar yahooing weakly. Spirit's student ID fell out of her pocket and Maka picked it up.

"WHAAAT?!"

All three stars were gold and Spirit pulled it away. Juli had the same rank.

"Three Star Meister and Weapon?!" Maka exclaimed

"That's my little Sis for ya." Soul yawned

Juli and Spirit high-fived, grinning. Maka was twitching.

"NOOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"H-Hey!"

Spirit snatched her student I.D. from Maka and shoved it back in her pocket, blushing. Juli yawned and scratched her head. Soul shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for the Maka Chop that never came.

"Um, Maka, you ok?"

Maka took off, not answering. Spirit looked at her, her mouth set in disgust.

"How'd you get stuck with her?"

"Long story."

"Right. Anyway, we need a place to stay. Mind if we crash with you two?"

"Not at all, little sis."

Spirit and Juli walked to the Death Room. Juli looked around, yawning.

"Lord Death."

Spirit bowed and Juli did the same.

"Spirit Evans! Juli Nirus!"

Lord Death clapped his giant white hands together. Spirit smiled, her silver eyes excited.

"Welcome to Death Weapons Meister Academy! We are very pleased to have such a talented pairing!"

"No, no! We are very much honored that you requested we attend your school!" Spirit replied

"I'm sure your brother was excited to see you two?"

"He was. Um, we took care of a very pesky student of yours. He kept shouting 'Yahoo!'."

"BlackStar." Lord Death sighed

"Yeah. Him."

"Well, I should get someone to show you around."

"You called, Father?"

"Ah, Kid. Spirit, meet my son, Death the Kid."

Spirit turned around and shook Kid's hand.

"Such symmetry!"

"Huh?"

He was talking about her hair and shirt. Her braided pigtails were perfectly aligned on both sides of her head. Her shirt was perfectly aligned, her chest pockets and buttons. Kid went crazy, laughing and swaying in place.

"Umm, is he ok?"

"Huh. He likes symmetry yet, he has white stripes on one side of his head, therefore making him asymmetrical." Juli pointed out

Kid stopped and sulked in a corner.

"I'm horrid! I don't deserve to live!"

Spirit sighed.

"Kid, sulk about it later. Show the new students around."

"Yes, Father."

Kid got up and led Spirit and Juli around the DWMA.

"I never did get your names."

"I'm Spirit "Stealer" Evans. This is Juli Nirus, my Meister."

Kid stopped and looked at Spirit.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Soul "Eater" Evans, would you?"

"I'm his little sister. Juli is my cousin."

"Really? May I see your Student I.D.s?"

Spirit handed hers over.

Name: Evans, Spirit

Age: 10

Classification: Weapon (Bow)

Partner: Juli Nirus (Meister)

Kid saw the three gold stars and looked back at the ten year old Weapon, who smiled. She was at least as tall as Soul.

"Welcome to the DWMA, Spirit."

Kid handed her the I.D. and finished his tour. Spirit and Juli paid extra attention to the request board.

"How about this one, Jul?"

Spirit pointed to the one that said _Witch out of Control_!

"Sure."

"Spirit."

She looked at her older brother.

"Yes, Big Brother?"

"Excuse for a sec, Jul."

Soul pulled his little sister to the staircase and faced her.

"Ok, why did you really come to the DWMA?"

"Huh?"

Soul gripped his little sister's shoulders, staring into her silver eyes.

"Answer me."

"Lord Death requested Juli and I enroll in the DWMA. We are a superior pair."

Soul's nails dug into his little sister's shoulders.

"Spirit, the DWMA is a dangerous place right now. Get out while you can." He replied coolly

"Huh? First, you're all ecstatic to have me and Juli here now you're telling us to leave?"

"I'm doing what's best to save my little sister. And my cousin."

"I'm your only sister. I know you are trying to save me and my Meister. But, it's my choice. If you will excuse me, I have a request to fulfill."

Spirit shook off her older brother's hands and she and Juli left. Soul sighed, jamming his hands in his pockets.

"Stupid." He muttered

Spirit was in her Weapon form, on Juli's back. They were in the town, walking towards the mansion where the witch resided.

"_Juli, be careful._"

"Right."

Juli took Spirit off her back, pulling the string tautly.

"Who dares enter my home?!"

A witch with snowy white hair and cloudy blind eyes stood before Juli and Spirit.

"_JULI!_"

The witch sent a shock through Juli's heart, killing her instantly. Spirit transformed back into her Human form, standing protectively over her dead Meister. Her eyes clouded with tears.

"I'll kill you!" Spirit yelled

"Leave, Weapon."

The witch sent Spirit flying.

"JULI!"

The mansion's doors closed and Spirit banged on them, crying.

"No… No….. No!"

Spirit collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Soul got worried around midnight and he looked at the request Spirit and Juli chose. He paled. He grabbed Maka from bed and hopped on his motorcycle.

"Soul? What's goin' on?" Maka yawned

Soul gunned it to the witch's mansion, where he saw a heap of white hair. He ran over to Spirit, who was still crying.

"Spirit, what happened? Where's Juli?" he asked softly

"My Meister….. My cousin…." She whimpered

Soul paled and hugged Spirit tightly. Maka watched from the motorcycle, stunned.

"Soul?"

Maka walked over to the siblings, placing her hand on her Weapon's shoulder.

"Maka, we're going in."

Soul stood up, looking determinedly at his Meister.

"We need to get Juli's body."

"The witch goes for the Meisters…."

"I didn't necessarily say Maka and I were going in." Soul said

Spirit looked at her brother and stood up. Maka saw Spirit's soul and saw that Soul and Spirit had perfectly matching wavelengths.

"I'll wait out here. Good luck."

"Thanks, Maka."

Soul turned into a scythe and Spirit gripped his hilt tightly. She opened the door and walked in. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Okay, Witch! Where are you?!"

"_Spirit, calm down. Your wavelengths are getting faster._"

"Right."

Spirit took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I thought I told you to leave, Weapon?!"

She saw the witch and tightened her grip on Soul's hilt.

"You bitch!"

Spirit lunged at the witch, Soul raised above her head.

"_Spirit! STOP!_"

The witch knocked her and Soul to the side. Soul transformed back into his Human form.

"Spirit, you idiot!"

"Shut up."

She transformed into a bow and Soul pulled the string back, firing a Spirit Wavelength Arrow at the witch. The witch swatted it away like an annoying fly.

"Spirit, you know how to Resonate, right?"

"Yes."

"_SOUL RESONACE!"_

Spirit glowed and grew bigger. She was a huge bow, gold and onyx combined. Soul smirked and shot another arrow at the witch. He lunged at her, quickly changing places with Spirit. She swung Soul's blade, cutting the witch in half.

"Die!"

The witch let out a piteous howl of pain and her soul remained. Soul transformed back into a human and Spirit sank to her knees. Juli's corpse was gone.

"Spirit, take the soul. You deserve it more than I do."

"Juli wanted to turn me into a Death Scythe. The witch soul was the only thing we were missing."

Spirit reached for the witch soul, gripping it firmly.

"She would've wanted me to finish it."

Spirit ate the soul and Soul smiled. There was a slight outburst of bright white light and Spirit was standing, smiling.

"How do you feel?" Soul asked

"Great! Bloody hell, this is so cool!"

Spirit and Soul walked out and Maka relaxed.

"Can we go home?"

"Yeah."

Maka, Soul and Spirit went back to Death City. Spirit was welcomed into Soul and Maka's apartment and she curled up on the couch, falling asleep instantly. Soul pulled a blanket over her, smiling.

"Maka, tomorrow, she's-"

"Coming to the DWMA with us. I know."

"No. Spirit and I are going back to my parents. They need to know what happened."

"What?! Soul, Arachne and Arachnophobia-"

"My family comes first, Maka! Not like you would understand, being you barely know your own mother and you despise your own father!"

Maka winced and Soul was panting. He wanted to punch her, to hit her in some way. He wanted to let her know about how much he wanted to be with his little sister.

"Spirit comes first! She is much more important to me than this academy!"

Maka swallowed back tears and turned around.

"Fine. Leave."

She walked to her room and fell on her bed, crying. Soul sat next to Spirit, stroking his sister's white hair. He knew he hurt Maka by saying that. But, he knew his family came first. Especially his little sister. She looked up to him. Not his older brother or their parents. But him. He knew she was a talented pianist, like him. She tried do everything exactly like him, not caring about their parents approval. Soul knew that she was awesome and cool, becoming a Death Scythe at age ten. He got up and went into his room, packing his stuff. He left the pictures of the DWMA and his friends on his desk. He set his suitcase on his motorcycle and went back to his sister. She was gone, the window open. Soul ran to it.

"SPIRIT!" he yelled

"Huh? What?"

He turned around and saw Spirit rubbing her eyes. He hugged her.

"Big Brother?"

"Don't do that again."

"I just went to the bathroom."

Soul buried his face in his sister's hair, trying to fight back tears.

"Let's go, Spirit. We need to go home."

"O-Ok."

Soul and Spirit walked outside, getting on his motorcycle. Spirit wrapped her arms around her older brother's waist tightly, burying her face in the back of his shirt. Soul drove at a semi-fast speed, not wanting to lose Spirit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Maka!"

BlackStar and Subaki ran up to Maka. Maka had dark circles under her eyes.

"Where's Soul?" Subaki asked

"He left."

BlackStar laughed and looked around.

"That's really funny, Maka. Come on, Soul! Where are ya?!"

"BlackStar, I'm not kidding. He and Spirit left last night."

"Who's Spirit?" BlackStar asked

"The girl who kicked your ass yesterday."

BlackStar cringed.

"Right."

"Spirit is Soul's only sister."

"_HUH?!_ Soul has a little sister?!"

"Yes."

Soul pulled up to his family's estate, turning off his motorcycle. Spirit woke up, rubbing her eyes. Soul helped her off, grabbing his suitcase. They walked up to the door, knocking. Their mom answered and she smiled at Spirit and Soul.

"Children. Welcome home."

"Hi, Mom." Soul sighed

Their older brother, Wes, came up to the door. His red eyes lit up in surprise.

"Soul? Spirit?"

Wes hugged his younger siblings. Spirit shifted uncomfortably. Soul pushed his brother off and walked in. Wes looked at Spirit, who followed Soul.

"Soul!"

Spirit grabbed her brother's wrist and he looked at her.

"Please. Play for me."

Soul saw the piano and sighed.

"Fine. But only because you asked me."

He sat down on the bench, Spirit sitting beside him. Soul opened the piano, taking a deep breath. He started playing. It was a slow pretty melody. Spirit recognized it as the ballad Soul composed for her when she was younger. She hummed and started swaying. Soul smiled and closed his eyes, focusing on his little sister's happiness and her ballad. He heard notes echoing and opened his eyes. Spirit was playing with him, a smile on her face. He loved seeing her smile.

"Spirit.." he murmured

She smiled at him, her silver eyes happy. She continued playing, echoing her older brother's notes. Wes joined them on his violin, the three Evans siblings playing together once again. Spirit stopped suddenly, her eyes filling with tears. Soul and Wes looked at her, curious.

"Juli…" she whispered

Soul remembered, hugging his younger sister. Wes put his violin down, looking at his younger siblings.

"Mom, I have something to tell you." Soul said

"Yes?"

"Juli Nirus. Our cousin. Juli is dead."

Wes paled and their mom fisted her hand over her heart.

"I knew that being a Meister would get her killed. I'm just happy it wasn't Spirit."

"Mom, I'm giving up the Academy. I won't be a Meister's partner anymore." Soul said

Spirit pulled away.

"Neither will I. From now on, I'm focusing on my music studies." Spirit added

"That's good. I'm proud of you two." Their mom said

"I'll take your suitcase up to your room, Soul."

"Thanks, Wes."

Spirit ran outside and to the garden. She sat on the bench, crying.

"Juli….."

"Spirit."

She looked at her father, sniffling.

"Daddy…."

"Stop crying." He said coldly

She wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Get inside. We need to speak to you."

"Yes, Daddy."

She followed her father inside, quiet. They went to his study, with her brothers and mother. Soul was in his suit, same as Wes. Spirit was still in a mini and tank. She sat next to Soul, quiet.

"Children, especially Soul and Spirit. You two will focus on your studies."

"Yes, Father." Soul muttered

"Of course, Daddy." Spirit whimpered

"Wes, help Spirit and Soul."

"Right, Father."

Spirit clenched her fists and Soul placed his hand on her head.

"Of course, if my pathetic daughter doesn't put in the effort, do lock her in her room."

Spirit looked down, fighting tears.

"And if Soul doesn't put in the effort, just don't give him dinner."

Wes tensed, used to his father's harsh treatment of his siblings. He knew Soul loved to eat. He also knew that Spirit was emotionally unstable. She hated to be alone. Especially if she was in that same spot for more than an hour. Spirit ran from the study and ran to her secret spot in the garden. She hugged her knees and cried.

"Spirit?"

She looked up at Wes. He sat next to her, hugging her. She cried even harder.

"It's ok. I won't let him hurt you."

She was shaking. Wes rubbed her back soothingly.

"Let's go inside."

Wes and Spirit stood up and walked inside. Soul made sure she was ok and relaxed. He tousled her hair.

"Go change before Father yells at you for dressing inappropriately." Soul murmured

Spirit nodded, hating her recent growth spurt. She walked up to her room and pulled out a formal ankle skirt and long sleeved shirt. She changed into it, brushing her hair out of her braids. Her long white hair was wavy. She walked down stairs and Soul smiled. She loved to please her role model. Wes smiled at her too and she blinked.

"Dinner's ready."

"Right."

The Evans Siblings walked to the dining room together and sat oldest to youngest. Spirit picked at her shepherd's pie. Soul saw her hesitance and smiled softly.

"Spirit, go on. They aren't trying to poison you."

"Right."

Spirit ate slowly, chewing the food thoughtfully. Wes wiped his mouth and excused himself. Spirit finished before Soul and was about to excuse herself too.

"Spirituasl. Stay." Their father growled

Soul finished and excused himself, looking sympathetically at his younger sister. Her father looked at her disdainfully.

"You have embarrassed me more than once. You are the most pathetic thing this family has seen since your cousin Juli."

Her cheeks flushed.

"Running off to fight what? What did you and your cousin call them? _Kishin_?"

Spirit started crying.

"Oh, stop your sniffling. It's completely stupid."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

She composed herself and her father scoffed.

"I expected more from my only daughter. I'm ashamed of you. Running off to become a Weapon. Just like Soul."

"I'll do better. I promise I won't leave again."

"Good. Now, get out of my face."

Spirit excused herself and walked quickly out of the dining room. Soul walked behind her, grabbing her wrist.

"Spirit, are you ok?"

"He called my Meister pathetic…. He's ashamed of me…."

"It'll go away. Calm down."

"I don't belong here. My own father hates me."

"Spirit, I'm not going to let you leave. Not now. The DWMA is too dangerous for you."

His grip tightened on her wrist, not wanting to hurt her purposely.

"Spirit, I am looking out for you. Wes and I both are. You're our little sister."

"I hate it here!"

She jerked her wrist away and ran to her room, falling on her bed and crying.

"Spirit?"

Soul knocked on her door, walking in.

"Spirit, why don't you play for me?"

"Go away, Soul."

"Come on. I won't leave until you do."

She got up and walked to the piano tucked neatly into the corner. She opened the piano, playing the piano quietly. Soul leaned on the wall, arms crossed. Spirit enjoyed playing the piano. Soul made it fun for her. She swayed as she played, keeping tempo. She loved her brother dearly. Soul placed his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Thank you, Spirit."

Soul left and Spirit closed the piano. She changed into a nightdress, braiding her hair into a bun. She has had too much put on her shoulders for a ten year old. She slid into her bed, turning off her lamp.

Maka was in Soul's old room, looking at his pictures. She missed him. He was her Weapon and she was his Meister. She gripped the picture and a solid iron resolve formed in her. Maka grabbed her cloak and walked to the Death Room.

"Lord Death."

"Ahh, Maka. Where is Soul?"

"That's actually why I'm here. I need the location of his family's estate."

"Oh?"

"I need to get my partner back."

"Of course. Death Scythe?"

"Maka!"

"Not now, Papa."

Death Scythe pouted in the corner. Death cleared his throat.

"Give her Soul Eater's file."

He handed his daughter the file and she walked off.

Spirit tiptoed to Soul's bedroom, gently shaking his shoulder. Soul stopped snoring and his eyes opened slightly.

"Spirit?"

"I can't sleep."

Soul sighed and scooted over, inviting Spirit into his bed. She snuggled up to his chest, her eyes closing slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Soul found Spirit at the opposite end of the bed. He chuckled and woke her up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Big Brother."

"Morning, Spirit."

Spirit walked back to her room, where her father waited in the doorway.

"You know better than to leave your room in the middle of the night."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

He left and Spirit changed into another formal outfit. She wanted to please her father very much. She didn't want to seem like a disappointment.

"Spirit, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Wes."

She undid her braided bun, brushing out the tangles. She brushed her hair over on shoulder.

"Spirit, you won't please Father just by dressing nice."

"I know."

"Spirit, I think you were happier as a Weapon. You and Soul both were."

Spirit didn't reply, afraid she was about to cry.

Maka was almost out of town when she heard a YAHOO!. She turned around and BlackStar and Subaki and Kid and the Thompson Sisters ran up behind her.

"Where are ya goin', Maka?" BlackStar asked

"None of your business."

"It's to get Soul, isn't it?" Liz asked

Maka turned around and kept walking.

"Maka, he's our friend too." Subaki called

Maka stopped and turned around.

"Then, come."

The group looked at each other and followed Maka.

Soul and Spirit were playing side by side, trying to please their tutor.

"Spirit, play with more motion."

Soul let Spirit play by herself, trying to let the tutor see that Spirit is better than him. Spirit was pale and Soul smiled.

"Come on, Spir. Play like you do for me." He whispered

Spirit nodded and relaxed, letting her fingers dance across the keys.

"Very good."

Spirit let her breath and smiled at Soul. He played next, a dark and mournful melody. It sent shivers up Spirit's spine.

"Good, Soul."

Wes watched from his corner, smiling slightly. He enjoyed hearing his siblings play.

"Soul, try playing Spirit's ballad." Wes called

Soul smirked and quickly changed from dark and mournful to slow and pretty. Spirit blushed and the tutor clapped slowly. Spirit joined him, copying the previous note. She swayed, enjoying playing with her brother. Wes smiled widely, closing his eyes.

Maka was getting annoyed by BlackStar and Pattie. They were playing a stupid game of tag. Subaki sighed and Liz bopped her younger sister on the head. BlackStar signed his name on her forehead.

"Ok! If you two don't stop, I will send you two back to Death City!"

They behaved.

Spirit and Soul were eating lunch in the dining room.

"Good. I hear you two are making good progress on your studies.

"Yes. I heard them, Father." Wes added

"Good."

Spirit never heard her father sound so relaxed.

"By the way. Spirit."

She looked at him, ready for the chastising.

"Your birthday is tomorrow."

Her heart stopped.

"What?" she whispered

"Your birthday. I want you, Soul and Wes to play."

"Yes, Daddy."

She looked down, happy. It was usually Soul and Wes that played. Her father disliked Spirit's playing.

"Thank you, Daddy."

Soul smiled.

Maka and the group finally walked up the estate, tired. Maka walked up to the door and knocked. Soul's mom answered it.

"Yes?"

"Um, does Soul Eater live here?"

"A Soul Evans does."

"I'm Maka Albarn. I'm Soul's Meister."

She shut the door in Maka's face. Maka knocked again. No answer.

"Maka, ya want me and Subaki to break the door down?"

"No."

"Such symmetry!"

Kid was in awe, on his knees and kissing the ground. Liz and Pattie looked at him, Liz sighing.

"C'mon, Kid."

Kid got up.

"It's so beautiful!"

Maka heard a piano and knew Soul was playing.

"SOUL!"

Soul was listening to Spirit in her room, helping her and Wes compose a piece for the party tomorrow night.

"Soul, should I copy you?"

"It's your birthday. We're following your lead."

"_SOUL!"_

Soul winced and looked out the window. Maka was waving at him and he paled.

"What is it?" Wes asked

"Nothing."

Soul closed the window and curtain. Spirit continued playing the piece. Wes continued with his violin. Soul smiled as Spirit wrote in the notes.

Maka looked at Subaki and BlackStar, who nodded.

"Subaki?"

"Right."

Subaki transformed into a Chain Scythe and BlackStar kicked the door down.

Soul heard the commotion just as Spirit finished the last note of the piece.

"Hmm, what should I name it?"

"SOUL!"

"Crap." Soul muttered

Maka ran into the room with all of the Evans siblings.

"Makaa Chop!"

Soul was on the floor, a book-spine-indention on his head.

"Soul!"

Spirit glared at Maka.

"You don't belong here, Meister."

"Well, I came to get my Weapon."

Soul got up, the indentation gone.

"Maka, go."

Soul walked over to his younger sister and elder brother.

"I don't want to go back to the DWMA."

Maka stiffened and her fists curled.

"If I have to drag you back, you're coming home."

"Get a new partner."

"I'm a scythe master. You're my Scythe."

"Not anymore. I'm not Soul Eater anymore. Soul Evans. The pianist."

Maka punched him and then turned to Spirit.

"This is your fault."

Maka punched Spirit and Spirit retaliated with a kick in her stomach. Maka was about to hit her harder until Wes pulled her away. Spirit's eyes were murderous. Her cheek was swollen. Soul touched it gingerly. Spirit winced, tears prickling her eyes.

"Wes, get Maka out."

Wes pulled Maka out, who was screaming and kicking.

"SOUL!"

Wes shoved Maka out the front door. The others were sitting on the ground, Pattie tracing the cobblestones.

Soul got Spirit an ice pack and she put it to her cheek. She sighed as the swelling went down.

"I hope there isn't a bruise. Daddy will kill me."

"There won't be."

Spirit sat down on her bed, her cheek not hurting as bad.

"I think she hates me."

"That's Maka."

"Right."

She pulled the ice pack off and sat back at her piano. She wrote the name of the piece.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Soul, Spirit and Wes practiced in the ball room. Their father clapped when they finished.

"Very good, you three. Wes, did you compose this piece?"

"No, Father. Spirit did."

Spirit blushed.

"You two helped." She mumbled

"Very pretty, Spirit."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Maka and the group rented out a hotel room to stay the night. Kid was anxious to go back to the Evans estate. BlackStar was out on the couch. Maka was in the bathroom, looking at the bruise on her stomach. She gripped the sink. She got dressed and went for a walk.

"Did you hear? Spirit Evans' birthday party is tonight and her brothers and her playing a piece she composed." Some lady said to her friend

"Yeah. Apparently, everyone is welcome."

Maka smirked and ran back to the hotel room.

"Did everyone bring some dress clothes?"

Soul, Spirit and Wes were in Spirit's room, rehearsing one more time. She was wearing a light blue dress. The sleeves came down to her wrists, the skirt just coming down to her feet. She was wearing matching light blue two inch heels. Wes was wearing a tux, same as Soul.

Maka and the group were in the ball room, mingling. Well, Kid was in the garden, fawning over the symmetry of the flowers.

"Excuse me." Maka said politely

The Evans Father looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you know when Soul, Wes and Spirit go on?"

"Any moment now, actually. When they finish rehearsing."

"Thank you."

She relayed this to the group and Subaki stopped BlackStar from yelling yahoo.

Soul, Spirit and Wes walked to their instruments, setting their music up. Their father stepped up.

"My daughter composed this piece. Its name is The Evans Siblings."

Their father stepped down and Spirit started. Her part was slow yet quiet, her persona coming through. She stopped for Soul, who was loud and fast, his persona. He stopped for Wes, who was mid speed and happy. They combined their parts, mixing and blending perfectly. Spirit enjoyed it, happy they could play together.

Maka listened in awe, surprised that the three of them could make such beautiful music. Even BlackStar was quiet.

When the trio finished, they stood up and bowed simultaneously. The crowd erupted in applause. Spirit was speechless, unused to it. Wes and Spirit stepped back and Spirit looked at them, an alarmed expression on her face.

"You composed it. You deserve it more than we do." Soul said

She blushed and Soul smiled.

Maka smiled weakly, seeing how happy Soul was.

"Come on, guys."

She turned around and walked out. The group followed her.

Soul saw them and excused himself. He walked after them.

"Maka!"

Maka turned around and Soul walked up to her.

"Hey, Soul."

"Maka, why're you here?"

"We just wanted to listen to you play."

"Yeah, right. The real reason, please."

"We wanted to kidnap and drag you back to the DWMA." BlackStar yawned

Soul sighed.

"I'm sorry. Just leave."

Soul walked back inside, leaving Maka gaping behind him. He walked back to the ball room.

"Soul!"

Spirit was walking over to him, her cheeks flushed. Soul smiled, happy she was happy.

"Hey, Spir."

"Come on."

She slipped her hand into his and pulled him to the group of teenagers she was talking to.

"Everyone, this is Soul."

"Hi."

Soul slid his hands into his pockets.

"Soul, meet Sam, Ryan, Lisa, and Maya."

Soul was glad she was making friends but didn't like the way the Sam kid was looking at his little sister.

"Did you guys like the piece?" he asked

"Yeah. It was gorgeous. Hey, Spirit, would you like to go on a date with me?" Sam asked

"Watch it, kid. She's just eleven."

Sam gaped and skulked off. The rest of the group dispersed after a few minutes of chatter and Soul pulled Spirit to her room.

"Soul, what's wrong?"

He hugged her tightly. She winced.

"Soul?"

"Happy birthday."

He kissed her forehead, her blushing.

"Soul, what're you doing?"

"Wishing my little sis a happy birthday."

He gave her a wrapped present and she sat down.

"And giving my favorite sibling a present."

She opened it slowly and gasped. It was a silver opal and topaz necklace.

"It's gorgeous."

Soul put it on her neck, smiling.

"See?"

It set off her silver eyes. She smiled widely and got up. She hugged her brother and giggled.

"Thank you, Soul!"

"No problem."

"Soul, Spirit, Father wants to see you too."

Wes stood in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Ok."

Spirit and Soul walked to their father's study. He had a guy with chin length brownish red hair and dark brown eyes beside him.

"Spirit, Soul, this guest requested to see you two."

"I am Lord Death's new assistant, Ryo. He requested that you two come back to the DWMA."

Spirit and Soul looked at each other and back at Ryo.

"WHAT!?" Spirit said

"You two need to pack. You're both going tomorrow." Their father said

"Father-"

"Now."


	7. Chapter 7

Soul and Spirit arrived at the DWMA the next morning, yawning and tired.

"SOUL!"

Maka hugged Soul tightly and Spirit sighed. She walked into the school and bumped into a blond male. She fell on her butt, groaning.

"Are you ok?"

She looked up into the bright turquoise eyes of Hiro Shimono. She got up quickly, blushing.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"It's no problem at all. I'm Hiro. What's your name?"

"Death Scythe Spirit Stealer Evans!"

"No way! You're a Death Scythe?"

"Yep."

"Hey, I'm a Meister!"

"Seriously? You?"

"Yeah. Do you have one?"

She bit her lip.

"She died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You didn't know."

"How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"You look fourteen!"

"Damned growth spurts. I get it from my dad."

"Spirit!"

Spirit turned around and Soul ran up to her.

"Oh, Big Brother!"

Hiro fell on his face and Spirit looked at him.

"Hiro-kun!"

"_KUN_?" Soul demanded

Spirit helped him up and looked at her brother.

"This is my new Meister!"

The three of them looked at her.

"WHAT?" Soul squeaked

"If that is ok with you, Hiro-kun."

He nodded and Spirit squealed. She hugged Hiro and Soul glared at him.

"Hiro, could you and I speak over there for a sec?"

Hiro followed Soul to the farthest corner away from the girls.

"Ok, listen to me, bucko. You hurt her or cause her to get hurt, you won't just have me to deal with. Got it?!"

Hiro shrugged and Soul griped the front of his shirt, pinning him to the wall.

"Got it?" he snarled

Hiro nodded and Soul released his shirt.

"Good."

Soul walked back over to the girls and Spirit noticed how pale Hiro was.

"Are you ok?"

Soul was whistling nonchalantly. Spirit glared at him.

"Are you ok, Hiro-kun?"

"Yeah."

"Want to go practice Resonating?"

"Sure."

Spirit pulled Hiro away and Maka looked at Soul.

"Did you scare him?"

"A little."

Maka sighed and Soul grinned.

"I know it was so uncool but I had too."

Spirit and Hiro were in a training clearing, practicing. Soul and Maka walked up to them.

"Hey, you two."

Spirit transformed and looked at them.

"Hi!"

Hiro backed up a step away from Soul. Spirit smiled.

"Maka, could we practice against you two?"

"Sure."

"Ready, Hiro-kun?"

Spirit transformed again and Hiro caught her. Soul turned into Scythe and Maka grabbed the shaft.

"Ready?"

Hiro nodded and Maka swung Soul at them.

"_Hiro-kun!_"

Hiro pulled the string back and fired arrows at Maka's feet.

"_Maka, block them!_"

Maka cut the next barrage of arrows and Hiro grinned. Maka looked down and shrieked.

"PERVERT!"

Her skirt was around her ankles and Maka dropped Soul, diving for her skirt.

"What the hell, Hiro!?"

He and Spirit were laughing. Spirit transformed, still laughing.

"You so didn't notice that?!"

Soul was on his knees, gagging.

"I saw her underwear! That was so uncool!"

Maka Maka-chopped Soul, scowling.

"Rude. It's the only pair you'll ever see."

"What're you talking about? Cool guys like me see them all the time!"

Another point to Maka!

"We should go."

Spirit gasped and turned around. Hiro had flipped her skirt!

"Hiro-kun!"

"HIRO!"

"I couldn't help it."

Soul ran at him, pissed.

"You little bastard!"

Spirit stood in front of Hiro protectively.

"You won't hurt my Meister."

Soul smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. He knew that fierceness in her voice.

"Right. I'm sorry I tried to hurt Hiro."

Soul turned and walked off. Maka followed, holding her skirt up. Spirit giggled and turned around. She smiled.

"We should get to class."

Hiro flipped his bond hair.

"Right."

"And if you ever flip my skirt again, you'll die."

Hiro nodded and they walked back to the DWMA. They went to their class before the bell rang.

"Hey, Hiro!"

BlackStar walked up to Hiro.

"I need to test something."

Spirit glared at him.

"Get away from my Meister, BrokenStar."

BlackStar laughed.

"I'm a big star! No one scares me!"

"Really?"

Spirit kicked him between the legs and BlackStar fell to his knees.

"Owwww."

"Huh. Looks like it was healing too."

Subaki giggled and Spirit looked at her.

"How did you get stuck with such a pathetic Meister?"

"I don't know. I just put up with him."

"Oh, that's very reassuring." BlackStar groaned

"Ok."

Spirit giggled and the door opened. The students rushed to their seats.

"It seems we have a new student!" Dr. Stein announced, twisting the screw stuck in his head. Spirit tensed.

"Her name is apparently Spirit Evans. She most commonly goes by Spirit Stealer, the Death Scythe at age eleven."


	8. Chapter 8

The first day of class went relatively well for Spirit. Though, she only talked to Kid most of the time. He kept asking her how she got her hair to be so symmetrical.

"It's called you use a mirror." she put emphasis on each word, making them sting a little. Kid nodded and Hiro yawned, leaning back. Spirit flicked him in the ear and he looked at her.

"Pay attention."

Hiro shrugged.

After school, Maka invited Spirit to go to the park with them. Hiro had disappeared.

"Sure."

Soul lagged behind so he could talk to Spirit.

"What, Soul?"

"So, why does Kid keep asking you about your hair?"

"Symmetry. He has some major OCD."

Soul chuckled.

"Yeah. You get used to it."

Spirit winked.

"Kid, could I talk to you?" she asked

Soul chuckled lightly as Kid took Soul's place beside Spirit.

"What's your favorite number?"

"A tie between eight and eleven."

"Really? Mine is the number five."

"No, it's asymmetrical! It can't be your favorite number!"

"Neither is three yet you have three stripes on one side of your head."

_I won't cry. I won't hit the ground and say I'm a piece of garbage. I won't cry._ he thought steadily.

"Then again, Liz and Patty are different heights and sizes, so they aren't really symmetrical either."

Kid was in a corner, brooding. He kept muttering to himself. Spirit giggled and Soul patted her head.

"And now that you've got that out of your system."

"Hey, it was hilarious."

"No it isn't!" Kid yelled indignantly

"Get over yourself and the OCD. Just go one day with being absolutely asymmetrical. I dare you."

BlackStar was hiding behind Subaki.

"I'm scared. She's gonna kick me again. I know it!"

* * *

**I love Kid, he is the definition of sexy and all, but this was just too hilarious to pass up! Yes, It was a little mean about how bluntly Spirit put things and all but it's still hilarious! **

**Will BlackStar get kicked again!? Will Kid go through with the dare!? Tune in next time to find out!**


End file.
